Snow Day with the Hummel-Andersons
by StarkidKlainer21
Summary: Married Klaine has a fluffy snow day with their 8-year old daughter. One-shot. Fluffy as a bunny rabbit, so be prepared.


A/N: Hello wonderful people! I hope you like this adorable family Klaine fic I wrote. I looked out my window yesterday and saw the snow so I had to write this.

Also, I don't own Glee or Klaine. *fervently wishes*

Oh, and can anyone tell me what the heck Darren's eye color is? All of the photos I see he is usually squinting. I thought the were like hazel, but sometimes they are green so idk. :)

* * *

It was a cold, snowy day in November. Kurt was inside wearing a giant sweater and drinking hot cocoa by the fire. Unfortunately for Blaine, it was his turn to shovel snow that day. Kurt smirked as he looked out the window to see his husband bundled up in two coats and an old Dalton Academy scarf, throwing the shovel over his shoulder and scooping up another pile of the abundant white condensation. Blaine grimaced and shivered, but then he saw Kurt through the window and that child-like grin exploded across his face and he waved wildly. Kurt giggled and waved back. Blaine trudged through the snow up to the glass, exhaled and drew a heart in the fog. Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling, and signed "I love you, too."

Blaine smiled that sunshine smile again and continued clearing snow from their yard and driveway. Kurt was amazed by Blaine's ability to act like a mature adult one minute, and the next, like a four-year old. Despite this, Kurt knew that he was lucky to have such a loving husband. _And a sexy one at that_, Kurt added mentally as Blaine bent over to retrieve the snow shovel he clumsily dropped in the snow.

"Daddy?" a small voice asked, interrupting his very inappropriate daydreams. Blaine and Kurt's eight-year old daughter, Annabelle, stood at the top of the stairs, just outside her bedroom door. Annabelle was one of those children that are naturally beautiful at a young age. She was the kind of kid that made people internally compliment the biological parents on a job well done. Her small stature made people often tell them that she looked just like Blaine. She acted like an adult in many ways and had a maturity and air so much like Kurt's that people often commented on it, though Blaine was the one she got her genes from. No matter her genetics, she was their baby, and both fathers loved her so much.

"Honey, I thought you were taking a nap," Kurt said.

Little Annabelle shook her dark bangs out of her large green eyes and replied "I'm not tired."

"Well, I think we can fix that!" Kurt exclaimed, jumping from the warmth of the fire and running up the stairs to scoop his giggling daughter into his arms.

"Nope, you're not escaping this time!" he cried as Annabelle tried to writhe out of his grasp. He tossed her onto the bed with exaggerated effort and said, "You are going to be tired if it is the last thing I do." Kurt immediately started rummaging through her closet until he found a sweater and her winter coat. He threw them to her as he rushed out of her room, yelling "Do some jumping jacks!" on the way to the doorway to grab her boots and get his own winter gear. By the time he got back she was dressed with a hat and mittens on.

He gingerly lifted her tiny feet to put her boots on and asked, "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Annabelle looked anxious, but her father just grabbed her hand and pulled her after him toward the door. Blaine stopped his work to ask why Annabelle isn't sleeping.

Kurt explained, "She says she isn't tired, so I thought we could come outside and help you shovel snow!"

"I think that's a fantastic idea!" Blaine enthusiastically raised his eyebrows at his daughter, who was definitely not thinking that at all. Before she could run back inside, Blaine grabbed her and handed her the shovel, while Kurt fetches the other from the garage. Annabelle couldn't pick up the heavy shovel full of snow, so Blaine picked it up and flung the snow aside. The two continued this process with Kurt trailing behind them, catching what Annabelle missed, for an hour or so until all of them were nearly frozen to death.

"Ok, I think we've all had enough of this torture for today." Blaine groans and he and Annabelle walk inside as Kurt puts away the shovels. It was getting dark and they were all exhausted.

"So Annabelle did you have fun?" Blaine asked her on the way in.

The little girl vigorously shook her head and said, "No! That was hard work!"

Blaine smiled and replied, "Now you know how I feel. Just wait till you get bigger and you can do this all the time in the winter!"

Annabelle's eyes just widened and she shook her head again.

Once they were all safely snuggled in blanket by the fire, Kurt kissed Blaine's frozen fingertips.

Blaine smiled and observed, "You look really beautiful in the glow of the firelight."

His husbands face grew warm, and nobody could prove that it wasn't from the fireplace. Kurt leaned in to kiss his husband and their lips met for a second until he remembered that their daughter was curled up against Blaine's shoulder.

Kurt pulled away and asked, "Are you tired yet, sweetie?"

Blaine replied, "Kurt, I am right here. Why are you raising your voice?"

Kurt smiled and hit him playfully, saying, "Not you!"

Blaine smiled and they both looked down to find Annabelle asleep on Blaine's lap.

"I should probably…" Blaine looked like he didn't want to leave the warmth of the fire or his husband. His dark green eyes held his husband's intently and he quickly licked his lips before lifting up their daughter and carrying her upstairs. He came back after tucking her in to find that Kurt was still sitting there, gazing into the fire.

"Hey," Blaine said softly, not wanting to startle him out of his reverie.

"Oh, hi," Kurt blinked and Blaine sank down onto the floor beside him.

"What's up?" He rubbed his hand across his husband's back as he responded, "Just thinking about how happy I am."

"That's really cheesy," Blaine whispered as he leaned closer to him.

"So is your face," Kurt replied.

Blaine stopped an inch from his husband's face, his triangle eyebrows furrowed. "That doesn't make any sense, Kurt."

"You don't make any sense," was Kurt's only reply as he gripped the back of Blaine's neck and pulled his face to his, their lips connecting.


End file.
